


Love is only a feeling

by cenobe



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Jayce es un imbécil, M/M, Masturbation, Pero el pobre tiene derecho, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Trans Ezreal, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cenobe/pseuds/cenobe
Summary: Algunas noches, solo en su habitación, Jayce abre la puerta a su fantasía y la cierra a sus sentimientos. Tanto dentro como fuera, sólo queda Ezreal.





	Love is only a feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Está etiquetado como Underage porque en este universo alternativo ambos personajes son menores de edad (Jayce tiene 17 años y Ezreal 16). ¡Que nadie se alarme más de la cuenta!

Era por las noches. Era cuando el cansancio era un ruido de fondo, no el estruendo que le cerraba los ojos. Era cuando lo había visto por el día, pero llevaba algunos más sintiéndolo lejos. En esas ocasiones, Ezreal era suyo.

Jayce nunca podría pedirle que lo fuera. A pesar de que quería ser ese admirador en la lejanía, el amante desinteresado que podía conformarse con estar a su lado, aunque nunca de la forma que su corazón anhelaba, no podía serlo. Sentía el riesgo de ser descubierto demasiado cerca, y, aunque nunca se lo admitiría a sí mismo, también el miedo de que la situación pudiera cambiar, de no ser correspondido, o, más profundo aún, de serlo.

Con que no, no le abrazaba como se abrazaban los amigos, deseando hacerlo más fuerte y por más tiempo: no le abrazaba en absoluto; no se acercaba a oler su pelo cuando ni él ni nadie más podía darse cuenta, ni veía sus labios preguntándose cómo debía ser besarlos; no planeaba regalos para él que fueran exactamente lo que quería _y_ necesitaba, ni hacía planes para los dos que luego jamás llegaba a proponer.

 No hacía ninguna de esas cosas. No le quería de esa forma, ni quería pensar en por qué sí o por qué no o qué le detenía, por qué era tan decidido con todo menos con aquella infatuación que le quitaba el sueño y el aliento. Pero sí se masturbaba pensando en él. Y fantaseaba con tenerlo.

 En su fantasía no había palabras, ni necesidad de ellas. No había contexto, ni riesgo, ni justificación. Todas esas cosas estaban relegadas a la realidad, y Jayce la empujaba al fondo de su cabeza durante el tiempo que fuera necesario, tumbado en su cama con los pantalones bajados y la camiseta de manga corta puesta, para que su calor le picara en el cuello y en los hombros en el punto álgido de su ardor.

Normalmente, era por la tarde. La luz era anaranjada y tenue y las sombras azuladas, pero el rubor en las mejillas, sobre la nariz y las orejas de Ezreal era perfectamente rosado. Jayce le tomaba el rostro entre las manos y lo empujaba contra la pared del pasillo de una planta del instituto cualquiera. Esto le quitaba el aliento al rubio, pero su compañero enseguida lo devolvía a su boca dándole un beso hambriento.

Seguro que Ezreal nunca había besado a nadie, y al principio lo haría con los ojos entreabiertos y preocupados, más confuso aún porque el deseo empezaba a consumarse por primera vez. Lo haría torpemente, boqueando contra los labios del otro, que saboreaba su boca y no le dejaba apartarse, que le sostenía delicadamente con las manos y lo retenía bruscamente con el cuerpo. Desbordaría algo de saliva, sin duda, y el rubio ya empezaría a esbozar los gemidos débiles y agudos por los que el Jayce de la fantasía se desviviría más adelante, y por los que el Jayce de la realidad ya estaba completamente erecto entre el tacto suave de sus dedos.

Ezreal le cogería de la cintura, al principio, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, sin poder seguirle el ritmo a esos besos cargados de ansia. Pero él era inteligente, más de lo que Jayce había anticipado cuando lo conoció, y al cabo de un par de mordiscos lujuriosos ya empezaría a captar las normas del juego, a ser él quien cerrara los labios entorno a los del otro, a ser él quien pasara la lengua por sus dientes, ahora agarrándose a su camisa rabiosamente, desatando botones sin darse cuenta y descubriendo un poco más el pecho del moreno, donde ya se apreciaba algo de vello oscuro.

Entonces el deseo daría otro disparo cerca del oído de Jayce, y bajaría las manos para agarrar su trasero, más fuerte de lo que debía, y entonces Ezreal exhalaría su sorpresa graciosamente, y le miraría con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios húmedos antes de que Jayce los perdiera de vista para besarle el cuello.

Tampoco le habían besado así nunca, Jayce no tenía ni que planteárselo. Con la boca libre y aún llena del recuerdo de la del otro, el Ezreal de la fantasía gemía muy bajito, cerrando los ojos un instante, porque, ¿qué más podía hacer? Esta vez se sujetaba a la espalda de la camisa de su amor, inhalando agudamente cuando éste apretaba sus nalgas, víctima del impulso de hacer sus deseos más bruscos, más animales.

Seguro que a esas alturas el joven estaba ya húmedo, caliente en su ropa interior. Jayce se sentía apretado en sus propios pantalones mientras pasaba la lengua del trapecio hasta la oreja de Ezreal, quien bufaba de puro placer. Incluso en ese espejismo fabricado por sí mismo, era invadido por la idea de poseerlo, de unir sus cuerpos a ese nivel nuevo, a ese nivel profundo. En la realidad, en su soledad, Jayce tenía que bajar el ritmo o se correría demasiado rápido. 

Ezreal, _su_ Ezreal no sabría muy bien qué hacer consigo. Estaba deshaciéndose en las atenciones del otro, constantes, ardientes, primarias. Con la cabeza contra pared, mientras Jayce le mordisqueaba el hombro y dejaba pequeñas marcas rojizas, susurraba su nombre por primera vez. Y eso volcaba algo en Jayce.

Entonces le miraba, se miraban otra vez. Jayce acercaba mucho sus bocas y le susurraba, con los labios rozando, “dilo otra vez”. Y entonces Ezreal le miraba con los párpados algo caídos, el pulso y la respiración acelerada y la piel encendida como nunca. Tomaba conciencia del poder que tenía sobre Jayce, y eso los excitaba a ambos, eso hacía bufar a Jayce, frustrado y prendido. Ezreal ladeaba la cabeza un segundo, los acercaba un milímetro más, y susurraba su nombre. Le complacía. Acataba su orden. Cumplía su petición. Y en todas la realidades era la señal que necesitaba.

Gruñendo entre los dientes, poseído por una lujuria innombrable, Jayce le besaba otra vez, y Ezreal le echaba los brazos al cuello y lo acercaba más a sí, hacía más profundo el beso, mientras sus respiraciones rebotaban contra las paredes del corredor, y desaparecían en el atardecer. Ezreal podía abrazarle así porque no sabía de la intención de Jayce. Ésta era agarrar su cintura con una mano, tan fuerte que la piel enrojecería, y llevar la otra a su entrepierna, sintiéndola, tocándola, casi agarrándola de dentro hacia fuera.

El cuerpo entero de Ezreal se convulsionaba con eso, y escapaba de su garganta un gemido tan alto que de haber alguien en las aulas adyacentes lo habría oído. Él mismo daba un golpe contra el muro, apoyando los brazos ahí, confuso, algo perdido y todo excitado, perdido por ese tacto sobre las pantalones mientras Jayce le miraba, ansioso como un lobo.

Entonces el rubio tomaba conciencia de lo que ocurría y lo que anticipaba y cómo se sentía y cerraba los ojos, ladeaba el rostro más ruborizado si cabía y se mordía el labio inferior, reprimiendo todos los ruidos que querían escapar de él.

Jayce observaba su rostro como si así pudiera hacer que le devolviera la mirada, anhelando también eso, anhelándolo todo. Torcía los dedos para buscar el hueco más cercano a la piel por encima de los pantalones ajustados de su uniforme, los pantalones _demasiado_ ajustados, en los que su trasero se veía tan bien.

Su deseo empezaba a consumirle, la llama antes agradable, incitante, convertida en insufrible por su intensidad. Todo porque Ezreal, aunque pegaba la espalda a la pared, adelantaba su cintura para encajar mejor en él, para que le tocara más, para que le tocara mejor, para que hiciera con él lo que le placiera. Eso volvía loco a Jayce. No lo aguantaba más y con otro gruñido gutural llevaba las manos a desatar el cinturón claro de sus pantalones.

Pero entonces Ezreal lo paraba. Era la primera y la última, la única vez que lo hacía. En su fantasía, estaba todo perfectamente confeccionado. Jayce le miraba, igual de colorado que él, confuso y acelerado. El rubio le devolvía la mirada, imposiblemente azul, preñada de apuro, y le expresaba su preocupación de ser descubiertos. Y por una parte Jayce la encontraba absurda, y por otra parte la encontraba entrañable. Le daba un beso más, corto, casto, y le susurraba que le siguiera. Entonces le tomaba la mano y corrían.

Y el Jayce de la realidad se daba un momento, para tomar consciencia de lo cerca del borde que estaba, del calor que tenía, del placer que le recorría, de lo fuerte que su cuerpo le gritaba que siguiera, que acabara, y de que esa intermisión en su fantasía no tenía ninguna razón de ser. Correr con Ezreal de la mano, dentro del atardecer, a un lugar seguro. Si no era amor, ¿qué era? ¿Qué era él, si no podía ser franco consigo mismo?

  
No importaba. No era el momento ni el lugar de contestar esas preguntas. Su abdomen descubierto empezaba a mancharse de presemen y había llegado a las duchas con Ezreal. Allí, a esa hora, nunca había nadie, ni se llevaba a cabo aún la limpieza. Tampoco estaba cerrado, él ya lo sabía. No quería tener que contarle a Ezreal ni recordar que ya había llevado allí a otras personas, que ni siquiera entonces era el primero. Pero sí era el único. Eso se lo quería decir hasta quedarse sin aliento.

Pero no lo hacía. En lugar de eso, lo llevaba a donde estaban los grifos, las cabezas de ducha, donde una pared de azulejos los cubría de la puerta y de todo. Ezreal apenas podía pararse a analizar su nuevo entorno y procesarlo como el escenario de su juvenil pasión antes de que Jayce le besara otra vez. Aunque habían pasado minutos, el rubio ya lo hacía mucho mejor. Ambos eran como uno, y Jayce podía retomarlo donde lo habían dejado.

Sin mirar, sentía la hebilla y desataba el ancho cinturón claro en torno al cuerpo de Ezreal. Éste hacía un ruido adorable, entre un bufido y un gañido, y entonces volvían a mirarse. Se miraban cuando Jayce dejaba colgar el cinturón a los lados de su bragueta, y cuando desataba el botón de sus pantalones muy despacio. De nuevo esa mirada perdida en Ezreal, que no sabía dónde meterse, que tenía los ojos nublados de deseo porque lo quería, lo quería muchísimo.

Lo más satisfactorio y anticipatorio era la cremallera, cuyo ruido no oían por encima de sus respiraciones. Jayce ni siquiera se paraba a mirar de qué color eran los slips de Ezreal antes de colar la mano entre estos y sus pantalones y retomar lo que había estado haciendo antes, primero suave, primero lento. Su joven amante suspiraba de puro placer, echando la cabeza hacia atrás contra la esquina a la que los había llevado. Cerraba los ojos y su ceño se fruncía, siguiendo la moción con su cuerpo a la perfección, al milímetro.

Jayce podía sentir lo húmedo que estaba ya, y se le hacía la boca agua. Cuando apretaba un poco más los dedos y los pasaba entre sus labios por encima de la licra los sentía deslizarse mejor, y podía sentir que estaba chorreando, lo mucho que lo deseaba, lo mucho que lo quería. Gemía su nombre todo lo bajo y grave que su voz adolescente y su deseo le permitían, y escondía la cabeza tras su cuello, respirando sobre su piel los suspiros cada vez más entrecortados.

Ezreal por su parte empezaba a perder el control sobre los suyos. Jayce descubría con enorme satisfacción que se estaba impacientando. Estaba seguro de que si dejaba de mover la mano, Ezreal se masturbaría él solo contra sus dedos, forzándose en la misma moción, consiguiendo lo que quería, lo que ambos querían. Jayce apretaba los dientes y bufaba de frustración, demasiado caliente, demasiado apretado en sus pantalones.

Hasta que Ezreal hacía algo al respecto. Su fantasía no era lo suficientemente ambiciosa aún como para poseerle, aunque lo imaginaba. En las duchas, al atardecer, no follaban. Pero Ezreal le desataba tímidamente los pantalones, y Jayce bajaba la mirada a lo que hacía conteniendo el aliento. Ezreal se mordía el labio, inexperto y tímido, adorable, y, creía entender, le imitaba. Metía la mano entre sus pantalones y su ropa interior y le sentía por encima de ésta, le tocaba, y Jayce suspiraba, sacudido por el placer, aunque era tan poco.

Ezreal ponía su otra mano en el hombro de Jayce, le sostenía, mientras rojo como un tomate empezaba a masturbarble. Sin sus guantes, sentía la forma de su falo, la recorría de arriba a abajo sintiendo su forma, su dureza y su calor. Saber que era todo por él, también la mancha de humedad donde estaba su punta, le volvía loco de placer. Seguro que nunca se había planteado ser el objeto del deseo de nadie, pero ahí estaba entonces, comiéndoselo entero, mientras se acercaba y besaba tímidamente su cuello.

Jayce disfrutaba de aquello largos instantes. Vivía por y para su amante primerizo, y dentro del sueño soñaba con todas las cosas que incluso en la realidad quería hacerle. Pero le paraba ahí. En cada plano de conciencia dibujaba una raya, y nunca pasaba de ella. Aquél era el límite. Pero iba a experimentarlo, iba a exprimir hasta su última gota.

Le cogía a través de la ropa y follaban seco. No era lo que Ezreal esperaba pero enseguida descubría que le gustaba, que lo quería así, y se dejaba a sí mismo bufar y gemir libremente, las voces de ambos distorsionadas al retumbar contra los azulejos. Jayce no podía hacer nada por los resoplidos que escapaban sus labios constantemente, concentrándose por mantener un ritmo, una presión, y no dejarse al descontrol que llamaba a todas sus puertas.

Ezreal se agarraba a él con una mano en su espalda, sujetando su camisa blanca como si la tuviera que arrancar y con la otra en su cintura, en ocasiones empujando, guiándole, demostrándole que lo quería así. Se miraban a los ojos a través del vapor de sus deseos y del rubor de sus rostros encendidos y ambos se deshacían en ansias de más y en ansias de exactamente eso.

De nuevo era Ezreal el primero en encontrar la insuficiencia en aquello. Disfrutaba de la desesperación con la que su amante se pegaba a su cuerpo, le agarraba por la baja espalda y el trasero y lo apretaba contra sí como si de alguna forma pudiera deshacer la distancia entre ambos. Pero la ropa interior empezaba a ser un obstáculo, y seguro se le hacía la boca agua pensando en cómo sería tenerlo todo, imaginando cuán delicioso sería perder el control.

Pero al mismo tiempo no podía parar aquello. Jayce hacía la curva perfecta, y el recorrido entero, y prestaba atención a lo que la precisaba y enseguida le estaba besando de nuevo. Los besos de ambos eran erráticos y a veces sus lenguas tocaban a través de bocas abiertas. Había algo exquisitamente animal en aquello, y Jayce sentía su pecho entero henchirse y fuego correr por sus venas.

Pero entonces captaba a través de un beso o un mordisco la mirada anhelante de Ezreal, y se separaban en un chasquido de saliva. De repente su joven amante levantaba una pierna, que Jayce sostenía casi por impulso, para rodear su cintura y apretarle contra él. Y a pesar de que el ritmo entre ambos era perfecto, a pesar de que seguía empujándose contra Jayce para darles más realidad a los dos, y a pesar de que desde esa postura (Ezreal con la espalda contra la pared ya tibia) le dejaba ver más de él y desear más de él, había petición en su boca.

“Jayce, por favor”, le rogaba, con la voz rasgada por todas partes. Y el Jayce de la realidad paraba un instante, porque ese no era él y porque estaba peligrosamente cerca, porque _tenía_ que parar. Pero no acababa ahí. Sabía lo que Ezreal le estaba pidiendo, pero no iba a dárselo. No del todo.

Estaba en sus manos. Estaba a su merced. Le quería, y le deseaba, le deseaba más que nada. Pero cuanto hacía era bajarle los calzoncillos y sentirle entero con las manos.

De nuevo esto lo pillaba por sorpresa, y gemía lo más alto que había gemido hasta entonces, y Jayce respondía con un gruñido y volvía a esconderse tras su cuello, sobre el que imprimía su aliento una y otra vez. Cerraba los ojos y fruncía el ceño sintiéndolo de verdad, sintiéndolo al fin, lo húmedo que estaba, lo caliente que estaba, lo dispuesto que estaba. La cara de Ezreal irradiaba calor desde allí y se mordía el labio tan fuerte que la piel debajo se volvía blanca. No era todo lo que había pedido y aun así parecía ser demasiado: la respiración de Jayce a la oreja, su calor contra el cuerpo, y sus manos grandes de dedos largos en su sexo, haciendo formas tentativas, sinuosas y orgánicas por todas partes.

Jayce también se mordía el labio inferior cada vez que pasaba cerca de su entrada, que presionaba suavemente contra ella y la respiración de Ezreal se entrecortaba, a medias entre la anticipación y un nerviosismo comprensible, que el mayor trataba de disipar yendo más arriba, tocando lo que debía tocarse, que hacía al rubio suspirar y prácticamente _deshacerse_ en sus brazos.

Pasaban segundos hasta que Jayce volcara toda su atención y su tacto en el clítoris de su amante, pero éste reaccionaba como si llevara esperándolo eternidades. Gemía su nombre abruptamente y de nuevo se aferraba a su cuello y su espalda, como si fuera a la vida misma. Jayce podía sentir lo hinchado que estaba, y por primera vez bajaba la mirada para ver lo que hacía.

Y la imagen hacía que su sexo se retorciera en sus calzoncillos. La piel bronceada de Ezreal contra la suya más pálida; los huesos marcados de sus caderas por debajo de la ropa que habían subido entre los dos; el vello más claro desde debajo del ombligo y las piernas abiertas. Pero ante todo lo rosado de su sexo y su propia mano sobre él, haciendo círculos cerrados en torno a su clítoris, haciendo gemidos arrítmicos y adorables junto a su oído, haciéndole el amor con la mano porque era todo a lo que aspiraba y todo lo que necesitaba entonces.

Nuevamente Ezreal le seguía con el cuerpo como podía, pero esta vez la sensación era tan grande que se perdía a sí mismo, perdía el _tempo_ y la cadencia y sólo era un manojo de gemidos y espasmos a merced de Jayce. Éste le besaba el cuello y de vez en cuando bajaba la mano para recoger la humedad del resto de su sexo, haciendo que por un momento el más joven se pusiera de puntillas y bufara contra su hombro.

Jayce creía que podía correrse sólo así, estaba tan cerca… Pero hacía el cambio que necesitaba su tiempo y en las duchas, en el ocaso, y miraba a Ezreal como única explicación, antes de bajar un dedo a tentar la entrada que hacía al rubio entreabrir la boca y gemir indefenso. Daba vueltas diminutas a su alrededor, jugaba con la presión mientras el menor invertía todas sus fuerzas en quedarse quieto, en ser un buen chico. Y eso enloquecía a Jayce de placer, y finalmente presionaba e introducía el anular.

Ezreal dejaba a sus ojos cerrarse y a su ceño fruncirse, casi balbuceando los gemidos de placer, más extrañado mientras Jayce lo introducía más hondo y se dejaba fascinar por la presión, el empapamiento, el calor. Era algo diferente y se sentía así pero Ezreal se hacía a ello de a poco, relajándose, disfrutando de las vueltas, de la reincidencia mientras Jayce sacaba y metía en mociones dolorosamente insinuantes.

Ezreal sabía que eso no era todo y de nuevo exigía más, esta vez sin decir nada, esta vez con cierta altanería. Jayce se acercaba y le besaba, cayendo por él, provocado al extremo. Quería ganar, quería ganarle cuando sacaba su anular y lo reintroducía junto a su dedo corazón.

Y eso era diferente. Eso era algo más. Ezreal volvía a gemir en voz alta y se agarraba más, más fuerte mientras Jayce sacaba y metía los dedos, despacio al principio, pero cada vez más rápido. Eso demostraba al rubio qué significaba, cómo iba a sentirse, y de nuevo se empujaba contra la mano de Jayce, se follaba más hondo contra sus dedos más grandes, más largos, más gruesos que los suyos propios.

Gemía su nombre entre dientes mientras Jayce iba cada vez a más, y le miraba intensamente, captaba cada segundo, captaba cada fotograma, mientras el agujero de Ezreal seguía estrechándose en torno a sus dedos, como queriendo empujarle hacia adentro, como queriendo obligarle a más. Jayce quería complacerle y cada vez era más rápido y más brusco y enseguida no quedaba nada de la cautela que había habido al principio. Sin darse cuenta, o saltándose el paso metía también el índice.

Notaba cómo las piernas de Ezreal estaban cada vez más débiles, notaba cómo a veces no decía su nombre entero o lo decía mal, notaba como sus manos le apretaban tantísimo, como si tuviera que rasgarle la ropa. Con la parte inferior de su palma, constantemente, cada vez más a menudo iba rozando su clítoris, presionándolo contra el resto de su cuerpo, y eso sumado a la profundidad, al punto que alcanzaba todas las veces con sus movimientos, hacía que el mundo de su Ezreal se tambaleara.

Volvía a verse como antes, tan adorable, perdido y al borde y como si no viera nada pero mirándole, mirándole a los ojos pidiéndole más y diciéndole que le quería sin ser capaz de pronunciarlo, la boca balbuciente y entreabierta y húmeda e incitante y Jayce volvía a besarla otra vez, y otra vez y otra vez mientras le follaba con los dedos, mientras se los metía hasta el fondo.

No le dejaba espacio para gemir lo que necesitaba, sentía como Ezreal trataba de abrir las piernas más pero no era capaz debido a los pantalones medio bajados, por encima de sus rodillas. Cada vez ponía menos espacio entre un gemido de su nombre y otro, y el nombrado le respondía con los suyos propios, apretándose contra su propio brazo como si éste fuera un impedimento de fuera, como si así pudiera sentirle más.

Pero a su vez más era imposible, Jayce sentía en cada centímetro de su piel que Ezreal estaba chorreando, le llegaban como a lo lejos los ruidos húmedos de la penetración, casi inaudible por encima de los gritos del joven, que le llamaba, le llamaba sólo a él, iba a correrse y era un desastre y sus piernas temblaban sin control y Jayce lo sentía así, con los dedos metidos hasta el fondo, ya apenas sacándolos, estimulando su clítoris con cuanto podía de su mano, haciendo que el cuerpo entero de su amante se cerrara a su alrededor, con rabia, había rabia, y desesperación, y aceleración, había amor, allí, había amor.

Y cuando Jayce sacaba los dedos empapados para estimular con ellos su clítoris y Ezreal finalmente se corría con el gemido más delicioso que había entonado jamás ninguna voz humana, no le cabía duda de que le amaba.

Y acababa allí. Solo en su habitación de la residencia, Jayce ya se había agarrado con la mano libre a la forja oscura de la cama. Ya había revuelto las sábanas hasta hacerlas un remolino, había contenido la respiración por unos pocos segundos, y se había corrido sobre su propio abdomen, llenándose de semen blanco y cálido que no podía competir con el ardor de su cuerpo sudoroso.

Y dejaba que acabara allí. Se dejaba respirar con la boca entreabierta, mirando el techo blanco y no viendo nada, mientras el orgasmo y la fantasía se apagaban poco a poco. Luego cerraba los ojos. El cuerpo le exigía letargo, y sus miembros se relajaban prometiéndoselo, a pesar de que el corazón aún martilleaba en su pecho.

Pero no se permitía dormir aún. Se limpiaba desganado con los pañuelos de papel que anteriormente había dejado para sí sobre la mesilla de noche, y sentado al borde de la cama se quitaba la camiseta, que también tiraba al suelo antes de acostarse. Entonces cerraba los ojos, y, aunque no era algo constante, aunque no lo hacía siempre, le daba un epílogo a su fantasía.

Para éste no hacía falta que se moviera. No hacía falta que abriera los ojos. No hacía falta que se explicara a sí mismo por qué ni cómo había llevado a Ezreal allí, ni si le había hecho el amor de la forma que se negó en el ensueño.

Simplemente, lo imaginaba a su lado. Con el pelo suelto, desnudo excepto por su camiseta interior de tirantes blanca. Con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y la mano apoyada en su pecho. Se lo acariciaba con los ojos cerrados, con un ritmo sencillo y delicado. Sus piernas más abajo eran un enredo agradable, y Jayce podía bajar la mano por su espalda y apoyarla en sus nalgas, y con la otra, tímidamente al principio, y después con total naturalidad, tomar los dedos de Ezreal entre los suyos.

Sólo entonces Ezreal sonreía y acomodaba la cabeza contra su cuello, en paz, listo para dormir. Y Jayce sabía que no había nadie allí. Sabía que nunca iba a hablarle a Ezreal de nada que fuera a hacer aquello posible, que no había ninguna razón por la que lo fuera ni por la que su amistad, o sus vidas tuvieran que cambiar. Sabía que nunca nada sería tan sencillo ni tan pleno ni se sentiría así en su pecho.

Pero en ese instante podía cerrar los ojos y apoyar su cabeza en la de Ezreal. Y aunque sentía un nudo en la garganta y unas ganas de llorar que nunca se admitiría a sí mismo, esa noche, solo en su cama, dormía más profundo y más tranquilo. Y esa calidez, aunque a la luz de la luna parecía imposible, permanecía junto a él por la mañana.

**Author's Note:**

> Y hasta aquí mis malabares para combinar subidones hormonales, porno trans-inclusivo y tristeza. Si sientes que faltó alguna etiqueta, ¡no dudes en comunicármelo!
> 
> Si has leído hasta aquí, muchas gracias ~


End file.
